


Mon bonheur volé

by StiffUpperLip98



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StiffUpperLip98/pseuds/StiffUpperLip98
Summary: Stefan Levin, capitaine de la sélection junior de la Suède, est promis à un brillant avenir dans le football et file le parfait amour avec son amie d'enfance et fiancée Katarina. Mais parfois, le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil, et Stefan va en faire la douloureuse expérience...Se place dans la continuité du jeu Rise of New Champions. One-shot, terminé.
Relationships: Stefan Levin/Katarina Karen





	Mon bonheur volé

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à tous, j’espère que vous allez bien, je fais une petite pause dans la rédaction de Saint Seiya : les temps mythologiques le temps de vous offrir ce one-shot sur Levin, l’un de mes personnages favoris de Captain Tsubasa ! C’est la première fois que j’écris une histoire qui se termine mal, j’espère que ça sera pas trop raté et que ça vous plaira quand même !

-Tu aurais pu m’emmener en vacances avec toi !

La voix semblait boudeuse, mais guère fâchée envers son interlocuteur. À l’autre bout du fil, il y a un jeune homme en survêtement aux couleurs du maillot de football de son pays, la Suède. Ce jeune homme se nomme Levin, Stefan Levin ; et si la sélection junior de la Suède n’a pas été invitée à participer à la Coupe du Monde junior se déroulant aux États-Unis, cela n’empêchait pas son capitaine de faire du repérage.

-Je te l’ai dit, Katarina, on est pas en vacances, alors arrête de bouder… Moi aussi j’aurais aimé que tu viennes.

Chaque jour, Levin remerciait le ciel de vivre une relation amoureuse si douce, si épanouie avec son amie d’enfance Katarina. C’est très simple, si l’on devait donner une définition de l’Amour avec un grand A à quelqu’un, il suffirait de montrer une photo de Stefan et Katarina. Et malgré les quelques milliers de kilomètres qui séparent New York de Stockholm, ils pouvaient se parler aussi souvent qu’ils le souhaitaient ; béni soit l’inventeur du téléphone portable !

-Je te taquine, Stefan, même si je dois reconnaître que tu me manques vraiment beaucoup… Je vais continuer à prier pour toi et ta victoire !

-Ah, t’inquiète pas pour ça, on va pas jouer de matchs, donc ça servira pas à grand-chose de prier pour moi. Mais je te remercie de toujours penser à moi !

-C’est parce que je t’aime.

-Moi aussi, je t’aime. Fais attention à toi, d’accord ? Pas d’imprudences en mon absence.

-Pareil pour toi, d’accord ? Je penserais à toi. Passe le bonjour à Léon, Matthias et Nick* de ma part, d’accord ? Je t’aime mon cœur.

-Ouais, d’accord. Promis j’y penserais. Moi aussi je t’aime. Au revoir mon cœur.

À la seconde même où Stefan raccrocha, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Se retournant prestement, presque aussi rapidement que lorsqu’il utilise l’Aurora Feint, sa technique de dribble signature, le capitaine de la Suède junior souffla lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il s’agissait d’un visage amical. C’était le numéro 23 du Japon, Hirohiko Kishibe !** Depuis le début de la compétition, ce petit jeune, le plus jeune joueur de tout le tournoi, venait lui demander des conseils sur sa manière d’améliorer son jeu. Kishibe et Levin jouent au même poste, milieu offensif, alors le capitaine était plus qu’heureux de l’aider à développer son talent, qui avait été une composante essentielle de l’incroyable parcours nippon. Demain, ils affrontaient la France en demi-finale, qui l’aurait cru au début de la compétition ? Mais le capitaine suédois avait une autre inquiétude…

-T’as… T’as pas tout écouté, rassure-moi ?

Instantanément, le japonais se pencha en avant pour s’excuser. -Je suis désolé, j’ai pas fait exprès ! C’est Fredericks qui m’a dit que je te trouverais là, je voulais te demander des conseils pour réussir l’Aurora Feint… Au téléphone, c’était ta petite amie ?

-Ou… Ouais, répondit un Levin un peu gêné. On se connaît depuis l’enfance, et j’aurais bien aimé qu’elle puisse venir. Mais bon, c’est pas important ! Tu n’es pas venu pour m’entendre parler d’elle, ça risquerait de prendre des heures tant j’ai de choses à raconter. Viens avec moi, on va s’entraîner, j’en profiterais pour t’apprendre la version défensive de l’Aurora Feint : l’Aurora Curtain !

Quelques jours plus tard, Levin était rentré à Stockholm avec toute la délégation suédoise, encore surpris du résultat de la Coupe du Monde junior : le Japon l’avait emporté contre l’Allemagne de Karl-Heinz Schneider que tout le monde donnait favorite ! Et Kishibe était parvenu à mettre un but au célèbre Gardien Fantôme, Deuter Müller… Une fois sorti de l’avion, le capitaine suédois continuait de se déplacer avec son ballon au pied, après tout, celui-ci est son ami ! Katarina l’avait même taquiné une fois, en lui disant qu’elle était presque jalouse de l’amitié entre Stefan et son ballon. Oui, le football était toute sa vie, ce qui le rendait heureux et motivé à se lever le matin, mais sans le soutien indéfectible de son âme sœur, il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin. Et un instant, rien qu’un instant, le football qu’il aimait tant sortit de la tête de Levin lorsqu’il entendit une voix qu’il connaissait si bien et qui appelait son prénom. Ignorant les protestations de son sélectionneur, il fonça vers l’origine de la voix, son ballon toujours au pied, puis serra fort dans ses bras Katarina qui venait d’arriver. Cette dernière avait collé sa tête dans la poitrine de son petit ami en sanglotant doucement, tant elle était heureuse de le revoir.

-Tu-Tu-Tu m’as tellement manqué…

-Je ne suis parti que trois semaines, rigola doucement Stefan, taquinant sa petite amie. L’important c’est que je sois de retour !

Et ils s’embrassèrent des nombreuses fois, ignorant tout autour d’eux car seul leur amour comptait, mais ce n’était pas vraiment au goût du sélectionneur suédois qui voulait séparer le jeune couple le temps d’une dernière réunion d’équipe. Mais il se fit stopper amicalement par Brolin, Fredericks et Larsson, qui forment avec Levin l’ossature de l’équipe junior de la Suède. On les surnomme « les quatre Chevaliers du Soleil de Minuit » !

-Laissez-lui savourer ses retrouvailles, coach.

-Stefan dédie toute sa vie au football et à notre équipe…

-…Vous pouvez bien lui laisser un peu de temps pour lui !

Trois ans passèrent, et Stefan filait toujours le parfait amour avec Katarina. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer, et ils s’étaient fiancés il y a quelques mois, provoquant des hourras chez toute l’équipe suédoise ! Levin, Brolin, Fredericks et Larsson avaient continué à progresser, au point d’avoir été convoqués pour participer à une réunion top secrète avec le sélectionneur de l’équipe espoirs de la Suède. Stefan allait y aller lorsqu’il reçut un appel de son aimée.

-Toujours d’accord pour le restaurant ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, comme si j’avais oublié ! Je dois y aller, je retrouve les gars pour une session d’entraînement. On se voit ce soir !

-À ce soir, mon cœur. J’aurais quelque chose d’important à te dire.

-Moi aussi, à vrai dire. Je t’aime.

-Je t’aime aussi.

Levin arriva juste à temps sur l’horaire prévu ! Brolin, Fredericks et Larsson étaient déjà là, ainsi que Tomas Garelli, le nouveau gardien suédois. Le sélectionneur de la Suède espoirs entra, puis expliqua la raison de cette convocation.

-Commençons sans plus attendre : vous devez savoir que vous cinq, vous représentez ce que la Suède a de mieux à offrir en matière de football, et vous nous mènerez à la victoire en Coupe du Monde un jour, j’en suis certain. Mais pour maximiser nos chances et ce dès la Coupe du Monde Espoirs qui se déroulera dans un an, nous avons développé avec les membres de la fédération le Projet Viking.

-En quoi consiste-t-il ? demanda Levin.

-J’y viens, Stefan. Vous savez que le meilleur moyen de vaincre son adversaire est de le connaître. En matière de football, c’est connaître son style qui importe. Nous avons donc décidé de vous envoyer tous les cinq jouer dans des clubs des cinq grands championnats européens : l’Allemagne, l’Angleterre, la France, l’Espagne et l’Italie. Cela afin de vous permettre d’emmagasiner un maximum de connaissances pour faire de la Suède un pays invincible ! Brolin, ta puissance n’est plus à démonter, mais en allant en Angleterre, tu renforceras encore davantage ton physique. Chelsea s’est déjà montré intéressé ! Toi, Larsson, c’est ta vitesse qui te caractérise, c’est pourquoi l’Espagne est une destination appropriée. L’Atlético Madrid t’accueille à bras ouverts. Pour Fredericks, la France est la meilleure destination, tant ta technique est unique. Les deux Olympiques du pays, Marseille et Lyon, se disputent actuellement ta candidature. Garelli, en tant que gardien, tu apprendras énormément en Italie***, là où se forment les meilleures défenses au monde. L’AS Rome a manifesté de l’intérêt pour toi ! Et Levin, pas besoin de t’expliquer : ta grande polyvalence fait de l’Allemagne la destination parfaite, mais je crois que tu as déjà négocié ton contrat avec Cologne ?

-Vous êtes bien renseigné : mon contrat est déjà signé, et nous déménageons avec Katarina à Cologne dès la fin du championnat suédois.

-C’est absolument parfait. À la victoire en Coupe du Monde !

-À la victoire en Coupe du Monde ! répondirent en cœur les cinq espoirs.

Le soir même, Levin rentra chez lui, pour l’une de ses dernières nuits dans cet appartement avant de déménager vers l’Allemagne. Le défi européen allait être de taille, mais avec son amour pour le football et Katarina à ses côtés, il sera capable de franchir tous les obstacles ! Il se rendit alors au restaurant de Stockholm où ils avaient rendez-vous, le premier lieu où ils se sont rencontrés quand ils avaient à peine cinq ans. Se retrouver ici en ce lieu avant de découvrir un nouveau pays tenait du symbolisme… Le repas se passa normalement, avant de se faire interrompre par un petit garçon ne devant pas dépasser les 8 ans qui interrompit poliment le couple.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur Levin… Vous voulez bien faire une photo avec moi et me signer un autographe s’il vous plaît ?

C’était là la popularité de Levin dans son pays et sa ville, alors qu’il n’avait même pas 20 ans ! Avec un grand sourire, le capitaine suédois répondit.

-Bien sûr, mais en échange ça me ferait super plaisir une photo de ma fiancée et moi.

-Ou-Oui, avec plaisir ! Merci beaucoup Monsieur Levin !

Après cet échange, Stefan et Katarina continuèrent leur repas, mais chacun semblait perdu, un peu ailleurs… Après le dessert, le futur joueur de Cologne décida de prendre l’initiative.

-Tu m’as dit au téléphone que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d’important ?

-Oui… C’est également ton cas, non ?

-Alors, je commence, tu commences ?

-Pourquoi ne pas le dire en même temps ?

-À trois ?

-À trois.

Ils comptèrent jusqu’à trois, puis lâchèrent ce qu’ils avaient sur le cœur. -Veux-tu m’épouser ?

Ils restèrent silencieux, sans doute en raison du choc, avant de s’étreindre en pleurant et s’embrassant sous les applaudissements de toute la salle. Le patron du restaurant, qui les connaissait depuis leur enfance, leur offrit même le champagne pour fêter ça ! La semaine suivante, Levin jouait son dernier match pour son club qui l’avait vu naître, grandir, et désormais prendre son envol vers un nouveau défi. La foule scandait son nom, le nom de son héros ! Et 90 minutes plus tard, le championnat était leur, après une victoire 4-0 et un coup du chapeau parfait de Levin saupoudré d’une passe décisive. Et au moment de soulever la coupe, le héros du jour se dit alors que rien au monde ne pourrait lui retirer son bonheur… Mais parfois, celui-ci ne tient qu’à un fil, et il allait en faire la douloureuse expérience.

Lorsqu’il arriva dans les vestiaires, Levin fut surpris de voir qu’il avait 18 appels manqués, tous provenant de Brolin, Fredericks et Larsson. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il décida de rappeler le plus récent (Brolin), qui décrocha dans la seconde.

-Stefan, Dieu merci tu réponds enfin !

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Le géant suédois se tut un instant, comme s’il hésitait à dire la vérité à son ami. Puis, avec une grande inspiration, il trouva le courage de lui répondre.

-C’est Katarina.

-QU’EST-CE QUI S’EST PASSÉ ? hurla Levin qui avait perdu son calme qu’il avait l’habitude de dégager sur le terrain.

-Je suis avec Matthias et Nick, elle a été hospitalisée à cause d’un accident de la route. Viens vite !

Ni une ni deux, Stefan laissa en plan ses affaires et ses coéquipiers pour foncer à l’hôpital en courant, sans prendre le temps de se changer. Il ne s’arrêta pas une seule fois, ignorant la douleur qui lancinait ses jambes et ses pieds, ignorant le match intégral qu’il venait de s’enfiler, mû par la peur et l’angoisse. À peine dix minutes plus tard, il arriva à l’hôpital, les pieds en sang, accueilli par ses amis qui l’aidèrent à se déplacer jusqu’à la chambre de Katarina. Entrant en trombe, le capitaine suédois retint ses larmes et un cri de surprise lorsqu’il vit sa fiancée et future femme allongée, le corps recouvert de bandages et inconsciente. Non, non, non, c’était forcément un mauvais rêve, et il allait se réveiller !

-Vous êtes son fiancé, c’est bien ça ?

-Oui, bredouilla Levin en sortant de son état de choc. Qu’est.. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, docteur ?

-Selon des témoins oculaires, elle a été renversée par un camion qui a grillé un feu en sortant du parc proche d’ici, il y a environ une heure.

À l’entente de ces mots, Stefan réalisa avec horreur qu’il voyait parfaitement comment la situation s’était déroulée : dans ce parc se situe une fontaine avec une statue représentant la Déesse de la Victoire, Niké. Chaque jour, Katarina y venait prier pour la sécurité de Levin et la victoire à son prochain match. Si c’était il y a une heure… Son match avait déjà commencé, et elle avait sans doute voulu se précipiter pour ne pas rater la deuxième mi-temps du match de son fiancé ! En d’autres termes… C’était sa faute à lui, Stefan Levin, si sa fiancée se retrouvait dans cet état ! Si seulement il n’avait pas joué, si seulement il était resté auprès d’elle… Mais alors qu’elle était parfaitement inconsciente, Katarina tourna légèrement la tête, ouvrit les yeux et sourit gentiment à celui qu’elle aimait plus que tout.

-Ste… Stefan…

Sans attendre, Levin se précipita pour lui saisir la main. -Ne parle pas, Katarina, les docteurs vont bientôt te soigner ! N’est… N’est-ce pas ?

Mais lorsqu’il tourna la tête et vit le regard désolé du médecin et ceux de ses amis, le visage optimiste du capitaine se changea immédiatement en mine déconfite. Non, s’il vous plaît, tout mais pas ça ! Il irait même jusqu’à abandonner le football pour la sauver ! Le Destin ne peut pas décider de se jouer de lui ainsi !

-Ste… Stefan… Tu es là… J’ai pu… te revoir… Mon cœur… Ton rêve… Réalise-le… Deviens… Le meilleur joueur du monde… A… Adieu… Je t’aime…

Sa tête retomba, et la machine mesurant son rythme cardiaque émit un long bruit discontinu, signifiant que son cœur avait arrêté de battre. Mais Levin ne pouvait, ne voulait le croire !

-Ka… Katarina… KATARINA ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il hurla, pleura, et il fallut l’intervention de Léon et sa force pour calmer leur capitaine, qui si il arrêta de gesticuler n’avait en aucun cas l’intention de taire la douleur de son cœur. Une semaine plus tard, il restait seul dans le cimetière devant la tombe. Brolin, Fredericks et Larsson l’avait bien évidemment soutenu dans cette épreuve, mais il avait demandé à être un peu seul. Quittant le lieu en cachant ses larmes, il fit un détour par le parc où se trouvait cette maudite statue qui était responsable de la mort de sa bien-aimée. De rage, il décocha un puissant coup de pied dans son ballon, direction la sculpture, mais celle-ci se contenta de renvoyer imperturbablement la balle. Non seulement ça sert à rien, mais ça ne lui permettait même pas de se défouler.

-On m’a volé mon bonheur. ON ME L’A VOLÉ ! Le football m’a volé mon bonheur, alors une fois que j’aurais accompli mon rêve selon des dernières volontés de Katarina, je n’y jouerais plus jamais. PLUS JAMAIS !

Il reçut alors un appel du sélectionneur de la Suède espoirs, lui présentant ses condoléances.

-Si tu veux abandonner le Projet Viking, tu n’as qu’un mot à dire, Stefan.

-Non. J’irai jusqu’au bout. Et j’ai une idée bien précise de la façon dont je veux m’améliorer…

Environ un an plus tard, en Bundesliga, le championnat allemand, l’équipe de Cologne de Levin se retrouva face à Hambourg, qui comptait dans ses rangs l’espoir japonais Hermann Kaltz et le SGGK de génie venu du Japon, Genzō Wakabayashi, réputé pour ne laisser passer aucun tir décoché en dehors de sa surface de séparation. Et il garda sa réputation… Mais à quel prix ? Il n’encaissa certes pas de but au-delà des 16,50 mètres, mais les tirs de Levin lui blessèrent les deux mains, et il fut bien obligé de concéder un but en toute fin de rencontre, offrant la victoire à Cologne. Mais ça n’était là que les prémices du tir meurtrier que Levin peaufinait depuis des mois…

Au camp d’entraînement de la Suède, en vue de la préparation pour la Coupe du Monde Espoirs qui devait avoir lieu au Japon, Levin continuait de s’entraîner avec les machines mises à disposition pour l’équipe. C’était là le dernier cri en matière de technologie, et ces engins offraient tout un tas de données détaillées dans plusieurs domaines. L’un des scientifiques mesurant les tirs s’approcha alors de Levin, circonspect.

-Levin, ton tir est puissant, notamment à l’impact, mais il n’est vraiment pas très rapide, ne penses-tu pas pouvoir l’améliorer en lui conférant plus de vitesse au détriment de la puissance à l’impact ?

-Vous êtes sur le terrain ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors taisez-vous. Un tel tir, c’est ce que je veux développer. Un tir innarrêtable…

Et sans plus attendre, il fit une démonstration supplémentaire : frappant le ballon verticalement de manière à lui donner un effet rotatif intense, semblable à celui d’une balle de pistolet, celui qui un jour aimait tant le football et qui avait pour meilleur ami son ballon avait décidé d’en faire une arme, une arme destinée à blesser et à faire souffrir au maximum ses adversaires. Frappant la balle, il l’envoya vers les cages de Garelli qui n’essaya même pas de le bloquer, conscient de la sinistre réputation de ce tir. Avec une telle arme, aucun gardien ne pourrait bloquer ou renvoyer le ballon sans subir des dommages quasiment irréversibles aux poings. Levin avait décidé de le baptiser de son propre nom… Le Levin Shoot. La Suède sera championne du monde ! Et enfin, Levin pourra abandonner le football qui lui avait tout pris…

Alors que la sélection suédoise avait déjà décollé pour le Japon, Levin était resté à Stockholm, arguant qu’il avait des choses à faire dans le coin. En réalité, il s’était à nouveau rendu vers ce parc qu’il haïssait tant, ce parc abritant la statue qui était responsable à ses yeux de la mort de Katarina. Et maintenant… Il allait pouvoir se venger. Toujours en compagnie de son ballon, Levin décocha son tir destructeur en direction de la statue. Comme il y a un an, le ballon rebondit et revint vers son propriétaire, qui esquissa un sourire mesquin. Puis, progressivement, plusieurs lézardes apparurent sur la sculpture avant que cette dernière ne vole en éclats, réduite en miettes par le Levin Shoot. Et si désormais, la cause de la mort de Katarina n’était plus, il restait un objectif à Levin…

_-Grâce à mon Levin Shoot, je serai sacré meilleur joueur du monde, peu importe les obstacles sur mon chemin. Je détruirais tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route ! Je vais devenir un Dieu… Le Dieu de la Destruction du Terrain !_

Serrant dans sa main le pendentif contenant la photo de sa fiancée qu’il chérissait plus que tout, le Dieu de la Destruction du Terrain s’en alla, direction le Japon, prêt à pulvériser impitoyablement les fous qui oseront se mettre en travers de sa route…

**Author's Note:**

> *Prénoms que j’ai choisi pour Brolin, Fredericks et Larsson, ils ont beau figurer parmi les joueurs stars de la Suède, leurs prénoms sont inconnus alors que même des randoms comme Bossi, Amoro, Brown ou Robson ont droit à des identités complètes…
> 
> **Le nom de mon personnage dans ma run New Hero dans RONC quand j’ai monté l’amitié de Levin.
> 
> ***J’ai toujours trouvé étrange que l’Angleterre ait été choisie à la place de l’Italie en termes de championnats majeurs pour le Projet Viking, sachant qu’à l’époque de publication de World Youth (avant l’arrêt Bosman permettant d’avoir davantage de joueurs étrangers), la Premier League c’était quand même bien claqué au sol ! Pour ne pas faire d’incohérence avec le manga, j’ai décidé de rajouter le gardien comme membre du Projet Viking et de l’envoyer en Italie, là où se forment les meilleures défenses du monde.
> 
> Voilà voilà, c'est mon premier coup d'essai dans Captain Tsubasa, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de Saint Seiya LTM!


End file.
